


Good Riddance

by Darknecessary



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Music, Mythology - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: As Zagreus lifted Orpheus contract, he immediatly left to find his muse in Asphodel.He found her and they sang together.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Good Riddance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> I do not own any of the characters, nor is any money made with this story.  
> \- - - - -
> 
> Please consider listening to the song in the fic while, before or after reading. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e05ClTDW9F4
> 
> I just felt like writing it, and i am satisfied with the outcome.

_Farewell  
To all the earthly remains  
No burdens  
No further debts to be paid  
  
_Her wonderful voice flooded his body, senses, and thoughts. Her holy warmth penetrated each of his cells and filled them with happiness. Infinite love throbbed in his chest.  
Eurydice.  
How could he ever let her be taken from him? He remembered the endless pain all too well.  
  
 _Atlas  
Can rest his weary bones  
The weight of the world  
All falls away  
In time  
  
_He remembered going to the underworld and begging Hades for his wife. How he sang to soften his heart.  
Persephone had finally agreed to let her go.  
And they had cheated on him. They had confused him and clouded his mind, and he had turned and watched his beloved muse being dragged back into the shadows.  
  
 _Goodbye  
To all the plans that we made  
No contracts  
I’m free to do as I may  
  
_Hades had hired him as court musician and had him contractually bound. He had fallen so much in love with Orpheus' voice that it was never a plan to let him go. Betrayal.  
But Orpheus had not been able to sing full of pain and sadness and Hades had locked him in the Tartarus. That was his punishment for looking back.  
  
 _No hunger  
No sleep except to dream  
Mild and warm  
Safe from all harm  
Calm  
  
_Zagreus, Hades’ and Persephone’s son, had finally dissolved Orpheus' contract and his sentence.  
He had brought him this song from Eurydice. He had woken him up and rekindled his existence.  
Orpheus was here now, hidden by the wall of the little home that Eurydice had built up here in the heat of the Asphodel. He crouched there and listened ecstatically to the voice of his beloved muse.  
The song heavily carried her past pain to him, but also the strength and independence.  
She didn't need him anymore. Eurydice had grown. Without him by her side.  
She had told Zagreus herself. She didn't need him anymore.  
Orpheus dropped the hand that he had pressed over his mouth. He didn't wanted to cry.  
Still, silent tears ran down his cheeks. He bent over and put his hands over his ears.  
  
 _Good riddance  
To all the thieves  
To all the fools that stifled me  
They’ve come and gone  
And passed me by  
Good riddance  
To all  
  
_Eurydice. His beloved Eurydice.  
Had he come this far just to give up right now?  
He couldn't.  
He was so close to hugging his wife again. Holding her as if hunger, thirst, time, not even breathing mattered.  
He wanted to hold and love and protect her. He wanted to sing with her as they had done then, hours, nights, half a lifetime.  
Zagreus had done so much to make this possible and now he stood here and was too cowardly.  
Pathetic.  
Orpheus straightened up and took a deep breath.  
He was ready. He was ready to face his guilt.  
He was ready to apologize.

  
_Farewell  
To all the earthly remains  
No burdens  
No further debts to be paid  
  
_When she heard his voice, she paused.  
He sang her song.  
Zagreus had actually brought it to him. Zagreus had done it.  
Not only had he annulled Orpheus' contract, he even somehow had brought him here.  
And he had his lute with him. That moron.  
After everything that had happened, he thought a little song would bring the world back into its joints.  
 _  
Atlas  
Can rest his weary bones  
The weight of the world  
All falls away  
In time  
  
_After all the pain and loneliness.  
She had told Zagreus that she no longer wanted to see Orpheus.  
She had only agreed to this stupid plan because she'd never thought the coward would really come here.  
Coward.  
He had gone into the underworld for her and begged Hades for her.  
And then he screwed it up. They had been so close to life. She almost had been able to grab it. And he had turned around.  
He was not a Coward. He was a moron. Getting tricked like a child.  
 _  
Goodbye  
To all the plans that we made  
No contracts  
I’m free to do as I may  
  
_How long had she been alone in this heat. How long since she had made her new home here?  
She had had no one, but herself.  
Then Zagreus had come by and messed everything up.  
Like it would have been that easy!  
She turned, angry and ready to pull the wooden spoon over the men's heads. Zagreus wasn't there.  
 _  
No hunger  
No sleep except to dream  
Mild and warm  
Safe from all harm  
Calm  
  
_When her gaze fell on him, any anger died away like a butterfly carried away by the wind.  
Orpheus looked terrible.  
His hair was long and tangled, his posture worse than ever, and he had been crying. Eurydice felt her heart break when she saw the sad figure.  
Any anger that had plagued her for so long disappeared into nothingness.  
Orpheus had paid. He had missed her and everything Zagreus had said was true.  
  
 _Good riddance  
To all the thieves  
To all the fools that stifled me  
They’ve come and gone  
And passed me by  
Good riddance  
To all_  
  
Eurydice dropped the spoon and walked towards her husband.  
She gently put her hands in his hair. She stroked through the black strands, gently undoing small knots and smoothing the hairstyle a bit.  
Then she let her hands drop on his shoulders, stroked the robe and smoothed it too. Her hands ran over his chest, arms, and hips. He was too skinny.  
Finally, she let her hands come to rest on his cheeks. She ran her thumbs across his cheeks sweeping the tears before kissing the sorrow away.  
Orpheus' voice broke and she smiled.  
  
  
  
Orpheus had seen his muse standing at the stove. The sweet smell of soup had floated over to him.  
He had been singing and she hadn't responded.  
He was afraid she would yell at him, hit him, throw him out.  
But she just hadn't done anything. That was far worse than any anger.  
Eurydice had turned. She was as beautiful as on their first day together.  
She had dropped the spoon and walked towards him. She hadn't said anything.  
And he was about to give up.  
 _  
Farewell  
To all the earthly remains  
No burdens  
No further debts to be paid  
  
Atlas  
Can rest his weary bones  
The weight of the world  
All falls away  
In time  
  
_They sang together.  
Eurydice had caught him just as Orpheus thought his heart was going to burst.  
His fingers trembled as he plucked the strings and the tears trickled down his cheeks. She had put her arms around him without disturbing the music play and laid her head on his shoulder.  
Her voice carried the security of this place into his heart.  
Nothing mattered anymore.  
Not that he had to go back to the house of Hades, not the gods and not the monsters in Asphodel.  
Just Eurydice. His wife.  
  
 _Goodbye  
To all the plans that we made  
No contracts  
I’m free to do as I may  
  
No hunger  
No sleep except to dream  
Mild and warm  
Safe from all harm  
Calm  
  
_They sang together.  
Eurydice ran her hands down his back and into his hair again and again.  
She felt his trembling.  
Most of all she never wanted let go her husband again.  
Her hands trailed over his body. Stopped to press spots that were tight with tension. Again and again she came back to his hair and buried her hands in it.  
She had always loved his hair.  
With a little care, she would get him back to his old and beautiful self.  
In Greece they had called him the most beautiful man alive for a reason. And they had killed him for that reason.  
And because he had loved her.  
 _  
Good riddance  
To all the thieves  
To all the fools that stifled me  
They’ve come and gone  
And passed me by  
Good riddance  
To all  
  
Farewell  
To all the earthly remains  
No burdens  
No further debts to be paid  
  
_They sang together.  
Orpheus did not dare to close his eyes, as if he was afraid that his Eurydice would vanish into thin air if he did not look at her for a second.  
She touched him and that gentle strokes and pushes alone made him as happy as he hadn't been in a long time.  
The tears dried up. His voice tightened again.  
He had her back.  
He had his muse back.  
He felt a heavy weight being lifted from his heart.  
Yet he did not dare to stop singing.  
Not yet. Not in this very moment.  
  
 _Atlas  
Can rest his weary bones  
The weight of the world  
All falls away  
In time  
  
_They sang together.  
Eurydice sang with Orpheus.  
Orpheus sang with Eurydice.  
They were united and they would never lose each other again.  
Not even if they had to be physically parted for times.  
Orpheus played for Eurydice.  
Eurydice cooked for Orpheus.  
They ate together.  
They exchanged feelings and thoughts.

They kissed.

And nothing else in the whole world mattered anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please tell me, if you did not like something so I can become a better writer.  
> Stay healty and secure!


End file.
